


Good Morning, Chief

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Porn What Plot, Size Kink?, Sleepy Sex, listen its kinda nasty and straight porn sorry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Chief can't sleep. Why don't you help him?





	Good Morning, Chief

Jim stared sightlessly up at the beams of the cabin roof, his eyes shifting side to side as though he was making out familiar and unfamiliar shapes in the wooden panels. 

This always happened. At least twenty five days out of the month, Jim would find his mind darting to a thousand different places and revisiting hundreds of past and future scenarios — none of those scenarios happened to end with the Hawkin's Chief of Police getting a successful night of sleep. The town had been quiet these days, with Owens sealing up the lab and the small uptick in reporters hounding him at the station having died down, Hopper should be able to finally get a minimum of six restful hours of well deserved unconsciousness.

But here he was. Eyes wide open with his arm resting over his head while the other lay on his bare chest, his fingers tapping anxiously on his skin. 

And there you were, curled up on your side next to him, body slack and relaxed with sleep as soft hums of breath made your stomach rise and fall. 

Jim was looking at you now, his thick brow furrowed slightly as his dark eyes fixed to the mass of hair that was currently beginning to invade his pillow. He would have gotten up to go for a smoke if he hadn't known that by rolling his massive body out of his cheap box-spring mattress he would have most likely woken you up completely. Sometimes he _was _a little boorish and forgetful of how much like a bull in a china shop he could be, especially in such close quarters. 

Now a new bevy of thoughts surged into his mind as his eyes gazed over your content form. He was a brute, and ill-tempered, and every bad thing between here and heaven — but here you were at your most vulnerable, like something delicate landing in a giant's gargantuan grasp. You deserved something better than him, something better than Hawkins, Indiana. 

Jim tore his gaze away and returned it to the ceiling, his chest rising and falling with a deep huff of breath as he tapped his fingers even faster. 

Fuck, he needed to _sleep. _

A bird chirped outside, catching Jim's attention as his eyes darted to the thin linen curtain that barely blocked out the quickly brightening blue of the sky. Reaching for the night stand, he snatched his watch and squinted at the ticking hands. 

4:58am. 

_Fuck._

Jim looked at you again. He knew one thing that could maybe help him relax. 

Coyly, Jim made his move. Shifting onto his side as he turned to face your sleeping form, pausing afterwards to ensure you hadn't been disturbed too much. There was something verboten about making a move on you while you were asleep, something lecherous and enticing all the same.

You shifted slightly as the bed rattled with his heavy movement but your body quickly relaxed once again as those soft noises continued to bubble out of your mouth. Jim let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Waiting just a moment longer, he set a heavy hand on your hip under the covers, doing his best to quietly scoot up close behind you. The bed once again jerked and groaned in opposition.

Jim's movements pulled at the edges of your dreams as you vaguely registered his attempts to cuddle up behind you. Still deep in sleep, you simply shifted closer until you registered the feeling of his bare soft stomach and warm chest pressing firmly into your back before relaxing into his arms again. A sleep-addled smile lulled onto your lips as his scent and warmth enveloped you entirely, the sense of safety quickly dragging you back into unconsciousness. 

Behind you, Jim wasn't exactly waiting for you to fall asleep on him again. The man moved his massive arm around your waist, his palm laying flat across the expanse of your stomach as he felt it rise and fall with your steady breathing. He pressed his lips against your shoulder, the abrasiveness of his moustache making you shift away from his mouth. 

The chief grumbled in dissatisfaction as you remained quite asleep. 

You murmured tiredly as Jim's hand slowly began to gather up the fabric of the long sleeved plaid-shirt that you had stolen from his hamper until his hands found your velvet skin beneath. Jim watched as your brow furrowed slightly as he began to tenderly palm your breast, catching your nipple firmly between the lengths of his fingers. Beneath his hand, he swore he could feel your heart beating harder than it did before. He began to tug open the buttons of the shirt, pulling it slowly down your shoulder until one breast appeared from behind the fabric. You whined and shivered as the cold bedroom draft hardened your nipple and raised goosebumps along your skin.

Outside, a bird chirped again. 

He was running out of time here if he wanted to get a wink of sleep before he needed to get ready for another day of work.

With less carefulness to his touches, Jim moved his ministrations away from your breast as his hand quickly shifted downwards before sinking between your thighs. He barely stifled a groan at the realization that you had come to bed with no panties on, his fingers meeting easily with your soft inviting pussy. His hips tried to shift closer, aching to press his hard cock between your thighs, but your body remained slightly curled against him and your shorter stature leaving your hips tragically misaligned. 

The sensation of pressure and pleasure that pooled between your thighs dragged a breathy moan out of you. You could feel him — his thick fingers as they slipped against your folds before finding purchase against the small bundle of nerves that felt like exposed wires as his fingers stroked you into a twitching mess. 

"Jim," a sleepy whine whispered into the bedroom air as your sleep-heavy limbs began to move. Your hand moved to loosely wrap around his thick wrist as his fingers picked up the pace. You would have brushed him away, told him to go back to sleep and leave you to chase at least another hour or two of sweet, sweet sleep. At the feeling of your hand around his wrist, Jim dipped his fingers past your clit and gathered the pooling wetness between his fingers, using your own slickness as his fingers moved even faster against you.

Jim smirked as he watched you try to curl against his arm, your hips jerking helplessly into his unrelenting touch as he sharply pressed down on your clit in the way that he knew always sent you into a mindblowing orgasm when you were ready. This time, rather than come, you simply arched your back against his chest with a startled cry. You were shaking now, disoriented and unbelievably turned on as the chief quickly buried two thick fingers deep inside your soaked cunt. Sleep was now completely gone from your thoughts, but the disorientation of the sudden wake up call still left you grasping for some purchase on reality.

Maybe it was too early and you were too emotionally unprepared for the intrusion, but you like you could cry from the overwhelming pleasure as Hopper began to curl his fingers as he finger-fucked you into a whole new state of consciousness. All you could manage were a symphony of hopeless whimpers and whines as your hips tried to grind against his own. 

Hopper didn't speak now, both of you wordless as his mouth left bites and kisses across your shoulders and back. The roughness of his beard and moustache left red welts on your flesh he made his way back up to your neck. Your skin rose to goosebumps as he cursed low into your ear, the sounds vibrating like a deep bass on his chest against your back. 

There was an impatience to the moment, a sort of urgent need in the way Hopper pulled his fingers from your heat and left you quietly aching as he made quick work of his boxers behind you. You had barely managed to catch a breath before his hand grabbed your hip tightly. The bed shifted again as he realigned himself, sliding his hips up against your plump ass. You could feel his cock, already impossibly hard and heavy as it rested against the backs of your thighs. 

You moaned softly at the thought of him fucking you into the mattress, first thing in the morning before you even got your bearings. 

Leaning into him, you parted your thighs slightly and shifted your hips around. You could feel and hear him huff and groan behind your ear in response as he slipped easily between your thighs. You clenched your legs together as he thrust against you, bucking up against your thighs as your pussy brushed warmly against the top of his dick, spreading your wetness along his length. 

"You fucking tease," Hopper growled deeply, barely holding on by a thread. Bull in a china shop, he reminded himself as he dug his fingers into your hips to prevent himself from simply throwing you onto your stomach and laying into you until you walked with a limp for the next two days.

"Please, Hop," you mewled quietly, your voice gravelly from sleep, "Please, please." Your grip on his arm tightening as those pathetic, wanton pleads left your lips. The mental thread you had been testing seemed to snap as Hopper moved his hand from your hip and brought his soaked cock against your entrance. You almost keened with anticipation. You would have thrown yourself back onto his length if the man hadn't beaten you to the punch, his hand grabbing your hips as he slowly sank your hips down, forcing himself into you inch by agonizing inch.

The heavy drag of his cock as it pushed and stretched your walls felt like heaven and hell all at the same time. You wanted more — harder, faster. But he wasn't giving that to you right now. The skin of his sprawling chest was already starting to grow sticky with sweat against your back as he held your hips firm, pulling you into him as he pushed himself so deep into your cunt that your toes and spine seemed to curl in tandem.

Maybe it was too early, and maybe you were a little emotionally compromised in the morning, but you could feel the sting of tears as the pricked the edges of your still closed eyes. Hopper shifted his hand off of your hip, sliding it down to your lower stomach. He pressed down, dragging your body back tightly against his. 

His pace was languid — fucking against you at a slow, deep pace. Each time he bottomed out inside of you, he groaned something deep and sinful that made your walls flutter tight around him. Needily, your hand found his wrist on your abdomen and pulled at it until he relented, allowing you to guide his hand back between your thighs. He got the hint quickly. 

Even his fingertips were a formidable size as he massaged hard circles into your clit, each ministration making you jerk your hips back and clench your walls tight around him. Your pussy gripped at him, begging him deeper, to fuck you harder. You felt your juices slipping onto his cock and your thighs, smearing stickily between the two of you. As he picked up the pace, flicking the sensitive nub against the pads of his fingers, you quickly began to fuck yourself between his hand and his cock.

"Yes, yes, fuck! Ri–right there, Hop—!" You were babbling now and you couldn't tell if you were drooling or crying or maybe both but you could feel the side of your face growing warm and wet with something. 

"Jesus, you're so goddamn tight," Jim groaned into your ear, his voice just as breathless as you were. "If you keep moving like that..." 

Jim didn't have time to finish his sentence as he pressed down on your clit one last time, his grip forcing your hips down on his cock firmly, and that was enough to send you absolutely reeling. Your pussy clenched down hard around his girth as your toes curled against his legs, your orgasm tearing a cry straight from your throat. It damn near felt like your whole body had cramped up as Hopper suddenly picked up his pace, yanking your hips back to meet his thrusts now as his fingers continued to work you straight through and beyond your finish line.

You had buried your face away from him into the pillow as he continued fucking you. His other hand that had been fondling your breast the entire time had slipped from between your body and the bed, sliding up and wrapping around your throat. He could feel the vibrations of your sobs against his palm as he squeezed gently, forcing your head back against his chest enough that he could lean down and kiss your damp cheek and lips. The height difference truly didn't allow him to nuzzle into your neck as he wanted. 

Now you were sure you were crying as you sobbed and moaned helplessly into the air as Jim gave one final deep thrust, holding your hips tightly while his other hand gripped your neck. Jim buried his face into your hair, inhaling the scent of your shampoo as his grip around your body tightened again while you trembled uselessly and spent. 

Jim didn't make a move to slide out of you, feeling his seed slipping out around his length as your walls tightened and relaxed in the aftershocks. He almost chuckled at the feeling of your thighs still shaking against his. His hand came around the front of your jaw as he turned your head, pressing his lips against yours. He drew back momentarily, his eyes scanning your face. Your eyes were still closed, and he wasn't sure if you had opened them at all the entire time.

"You okay?" 

You moaned softly as his voice vibrated against you. You felt like every single minute movement of his body sent a shockwave straight between your twitching thighs. "Hmm?" You hummed, not even sure if the questioning word came out correctly but the man seemed to notice the questioning tone in your voice. Your smaller hand came up to rest against his hand on your jaw, nuzzling gently into his palm. 

"Are you okay?" Jim asked again, the note of concern in his voice finally making you blink the sleep from your eyes as you looked up at him, nodding slightly. You looked dazed and in spite of the concern that you read on his expression, there also seemed to be a hint of amusement. Clearly the man had just fucked you stupid.

"You were crying," he pointed out, his thumb brushing something away from your cheek. His brow was furrowed in worry, "I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" 

You simply rolled your eyes at the thought, your lips pulled into a content smile as you closed your eyes again, "I'm an easy crier, leave me alone about it," you managed to murmur, laughing sleepily as he kissed you again.

Hopper chuckled softly, feeling just a small swell of pride that he had managed to elicit such a strange response out of you that hadn't come from him accidentally hurting you in some way. He always felt like such a massive brute that it felt good knowing that you were more than capable of handling it. 

"Did you get any sleep tonight?" You slurred sleepily, your eyes still closed as your body continued to hum lowly in his arms. 

Hopper glanced over his shoulder at the window where the sun was starting to paint the sky a vibrant orange. He huffed as he turned back to you, opening his mouth in a response when he noticed that your eyes were shut and your body had gone slack in his arms. 

"Well, son of a bitch," Hopper scoffed quietly under his breath, shaking his head at his knocked out companion.

At least someone was getting a good night's sleep. 


End file.
